dbnufandomcom-20200214-history
Android-fm
Type FM Android. The FM is short for Fully Mechanical, referring to their completely artificial bodies. The FM Type Android in the game is partially based on Android 16 from the show. Unlike the other Android types, the bodies of Type FM Androids can wildly fluctuate in design. While Type H Androids appear as they did as humans and Type E tends to the same, Type FM has few restrictions and may appear only vaguely humanoid as their function requires. One of the common traits in the FM Types designs, however, is they are largely modular-based; their limbs and components can be removed and replaced, giving rise to to a number of their incredible attacks. One of the most commonly known is rocket punch, whereby a Type FM Android can fire one of their arms off like a rocket at an enemy, in order to do heavy damage. Like the Type E, the Type FM has the capability to absorb ki energy. However, unlike Type E, Type FM cannot gain upgraded forms of this technique, nor can it store up and fire absorbed ki energy. The ki absorb skill for Type FM also has a slightly lower chance of working. Ie, Type E's ki absorb has a 50% chance, whereas Type FM has a 35% chance. Overall, the FM Type is designed to be the 'strongest' Type of Android, in regards to its literal strength, as well as its attacks; for the most part, anyways. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 275% Type FM Androids are able to use all Android eq, just like the other Android Types, as well as all tech level chips. Physiology Being completely artificial, there are few rules regarding the actual structure of a Type FM Android. While typically designed to resemble humans, it is only limited by the imagination of the creator. The one common feature is that they are able to remove and replace body parts and components with ease. History Roleplaying Skills Basic Skills ------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------- aid 1,000 95% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% uppercut 25,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 95% Racial Abilities * Skills in italics require integrating a Chip to be activated. ------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% absorb 750,000 95% electric shield 1,000,000 95% enhancement 1,000,000 95% rocket punch 1,000,000 95% cruise punch 5,000,000 95% t4 6,000,000 100% finger beam 10,000,000 95% ki absorb 20,000,000 95% satellite jump 25,000,000 100% t3 40,000,000 100% self destruct 50,000,000 95% upgraded shield L1 50,000,000 95% hells flash 100,000,000 95% t2 150,000,000 100% double rocket punch 500,000,000 95% t1 1,000,000,000 100% ssd bomber 2,000,000,000 95% vm1 5,000,000,000 100% railgun 25,000,000,000 95% vm2 25,000,000,000 100% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% sonic blast 50,000,000,000 95% aiming laser 100,000,000,000 95% omega 100,000,000,000 100% x1 300,000,000,000 100% Trivia * Unlike the formerly human Type H or Type E Androids, Type FM Androids have little free will outside of their programming.